


Made Like Towers

by itstwinkle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstwinkle/pseuds/itstwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated Castiel.It's just the way it's always been.But,when Dean makes a bet to make the boy fall in love with him,unexpected feelings come to the surface and Dean has no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I had a massive flow of inspiration and had to get this out of me and I've always wanted to write something like this,but never knew how to start.I really hope you enjoy the story,please leave me a thought and let me know what you think ^_^

It was truly a wonder if you ever thought about it-How a completely empty hall could be flooded with different faces,lives and stories in seconds by a simple ring of a bell.Every time something would be different.Some would change hair colors,some would have the latest gossip,some would have new relationships.But,there was just one thing that remained the same.  
Every Monday and Thursday somewhere in the crowded hall,you would see a boy,leaving that one classroom by the chemistry lab.  
It wasn't hard for him to stand out.He was tall so he could never be lost in the crowd.His hair was light so it wouldn't match with the others.He also wore two crystal green gems on his eyes proudly,and those were something you would always notice.  
And his name? Well,his name was Dean,and what he didn't know is that,that one Thursday his life would change,and everything he thought he knew would turn out to be wrong.  
~o~  
The bell went off like a fire alarm.Soon enough,the classrooms were left completely empty, while the students roamed the halls.  
Dean ran his fingers through his hair,carefully dodging the sea of bustling people ,trying to make his way to the little locker at the end of the hall.  
"Dean."His eyes stormed at the direction of a familiar voice.  
"What's up Al?"  
"You're going to Azazel's party,right?"Alastair asked,leaning against the lockers.  
"Yeah-"Dean started,moving his friend out of the way to leave his books."Remind me,who else is coming?"  
"The usuals.Marcus,Rosco,Brady..."  
"I'm talking about the girls Al.The hot ones."  
"Oh."Alastair said under a small grin."Lilith,Casey,Ruby,Abaddon,Meg and Astaroth."  
"Perfect."Dean smirked,slamming the locker door shut.  
Suddenly,a shoulder collided with his chest roughly,tugging him away and making the book he was holding meet the floor.His eyes trailed to look at it,moments later called up by a weak voice.  
"I'm sorry."It was familiar so Dean so his gaze met it's direction in seconds.  
That scared little face,the messy dark hair and those perfect blue eyes were something Dean would see oftenly,yet never in the light they deserved.  
Dean's eyes caught fire as he looked the boy."Oh look,shitface can't see."He spat out and smirked at his own sentence.  
"I said I was sorry"Castiel remarked,settling his books in the proper order."Let it go."  
"Oh,let it go?"Dean said,moving to him..  
Castiel sighed,knowing what to expect."Yes,I told you to let it go,and now I'm saying it again."  
"And what if I don't want to let it go?"He muttered,taking another step closer.  
Castiel rolled his eyes,trying to find a way to just walk away from the angry boy in front of him.  
"I guess that's your problem,not mine."  
"Oh really.."Dean said silently,raising a brow and branching his arm out to Castiel's shoulder,pushing him into the lockers with ease.  
He slammed into them,and only moments later found himself,facing the cold ground,eyes wide open,meeting Dean.  
"Nest time,instead of telling me to 'let it go,you could try watching where you're going."He stated,kicking the books that were once found in Castiel's hands,and walking away.  
The boy just lied there.Most of the kids have gone to class so the hallway was half empty,leaving him to his misery.Blue crystals narrowed,looking at one of his books whose pages were slightly ripped,all thanks to Dean Winchester.Castiel sighed,moving his hands back,and slowly getting up,not ever bothering to make it to class.He was already late anyway.  
"You okay?"A soft voice went off behind him,and he immediately turned to the source.  
"Yeah,I'm okay.He lied,moving closer to the girl standing behind him.  
She narrowed her eyes,looking over at the books that were still on the floor,dropping on her knees to pick one of them up.  
"Why do you take it?"She asked silently,looking up at him and cleaning the book gently."All of this."  
"Well what can I do?Besides,he didn't kick me this time,so I guess that's progress.Castiel said,giving away a sad smile.  
The redhead mimicked,giving him the book."You wouldn't know progress if it slammed you into lockers."She joked,giving his eyes a little more spark.  
"It's alright Anna,honestly,I'll be fine.I can take it."The boy promised,picking up the rest of his books."Now let's get to class."  
Anna agreed and she rushed over to the classroom.The class had already begun,but luckily for them,it was English,so the teacher wouldn't even know who they were.  
The first thing Cas saw when he entered the classroom was Dean.Just sitting there,without a care in the world,relaxed,still no sigh on a conscience.His face giving away a good heart and clean soul,which in Castiel's eyes couldn't be more wrong.  
Dean turned to him with no emotion just for a moment before turning back.  
"So,how long has this been going on exactly?"Alastair asked,silently moving his desk closer to Dean.  
"What?"Dean asked twirling a pencil with his fingers.  
"I mean this thing with you and-"He turned,pointing to Castiel."him."  
"I don't know..since the middle of freshman year i guess.And there's nothing going on.He's just a stupid fag that gets on my nerves a lot.That's it,nothing more."  
"Getting frustrated now,are we?"Alastair asked with a smirk on his face.  
"No."  
"How about a bet?"He asked,taking Dean's attention from the board completely.  
"Excuse me?"  
"How about a bet."He repeated,under a light laugh.  
"What kind of bet?"  
"It's simple really"his smirk grew into an evil grin."You have to make little Cassie over there fall in love with you."  
Dean's eyes widened,pulling his head back."What?No way in he-"  
"You didn't even hear what I was offering in return."Alastair cut him off,leaning forward.  
"If you win the bet,I give you the car you sold me back,and throw in 100$.And we both know that mommy and daddy aren't exactly rolling in money,so if I were you,I'd take the deal."  
"And if I lose?"Dean beamed,realizing he was actually considering it.  
"Hmm..oh yes.It simple really,all you have to do is babysit that brat of a little sister I've got for the rest of the year."  
"That's it?"He asked,in disbelief,remembering that the last person that made a bet with Alastair and lost,moved away.  
"Yes."He said with a proud smile,seeing that the bate was set."Besides,win or lose,I get to watch you lose the rest of your dignity so that makes it fun for me either way.So,whatda you say?"  
"I-"  
"Dean,Alastair,anything you want to share?"  
"No Mr.Fitzgerald."They answered at the same time,looking over at the teacher in confusion and wonder that he even remembered their names,let alone called them out.  
"Alright then."He trailed off,continuing the lesson.  
Alastair looked at Dean who gave away a weak nod,forcing his lips into a wicked smile,yet again.  
   
"What do you think they were talking about?"Becky asked,scooting herself near Castiel.  
"Becky.."He started,dropping his pen on the desk and turning to her."Please tell why on Earth would I care about what Dean Winchester and Alastair whateverthehellhislastnameis are talking about?"  
He cocked a brow,placing a hand on his cheek.  
"I don't know..I'm just curious...and what happened with you and Dean in the hallway?"  
Castiel cringed,moving back a bit."Dean was just being...Dean.An ignorant dickhead that hates for no reason,and who's decided on making my life a nightmare."  
"Ouch."She said,sitting up straight."So you have no clue why he hates you?"  
Castiel nodded."I thought about it.Everything was fine in the beginning of the first year.He didn't notice me,I tried not to notice him and then-"he cut himself of,trying to remember how it all began."I think it was a birthday party,I'm not really sure,but I think I made some comment about Dean and he heard me-ended up punching me in the stomach.Never really got why he was that insulted by it,it was something stupid,and I thought that that might be reason to get back at me,but this guy seriously hates me,and I highly doubt it's because of some smartass comment i made a while ago."  
Castiel looked over at Dean.He was playing with his pencil,sitting quietly,looking as peaceful as ever.His eyes were narrowed down,but you could still see some green shimmer in them.Even though Dean was someone Castiel couldn't stand,he would lie if he ever said that he would get bored of staring into his eyes.  
"Why do you hate me.."He said silently.  
"What was that?"Becky asked,turning back at him.  
"Oh,nothing."He shrugged it off,and looked back into his notebook,tuning the last page where he continued a drawing that was started months ago but never finished.  
"Castiel"He was cut of suddenly and his gaze was soon met by the teacher's eyes.  
"Yes?"He asked curiously,with a hint of fear in his voice.  
"Would you mind reading the rest?"  
Castiel's mouth opened a little,eyes searching for an answer to Mr Fitzgerald's question.  
"Yes..Um...To read the rest-"he trailed,flipping over the pages of the book."The rest of the story-of course..um.."Before he knew it,the entire class was staring at him in silence.It made him uncomfortable,so he kept turning the pages faster and faster.In a second,Castiel caught Dean's stare,he didn't say a word which was a wonder.Every time something like this would happen,Dean would be the first to add something like 'idiot','moron' or some other cliche,but now,he was dead silent.  
"Castiel."Again,he was pulled back into reality."Would you mind?"  
"I-Um..I-"He stopped,seeing that there was no use in even trying.  
"You kids are really out of it today!"Mr Fitzgerald raised his voice,ready for a speech,but was sadly,cut off by the bell.  
He sighed,walking back to his desk."Don't forget to read The Scarlet Letter for Monday!"  
He yelled out,eyes following the students out of the classroom.  
   
When everyone was gone,Castiel found it fitting to start getting ready.It was the last class,so he wanted to avoid getting pushed around by trying to leave right away.He liked waiting.When most of the kind left,the school was actually nice and quiet and Castiel enjoyed that.  
He got up,put the old blue bag he refused to throw away because of 'sentimental value' on the desk,and started packing.  
"Shit."He muttered,realizing how much his shoulder actually hurt from hitting the lockers.  
He grimaced, placing his hand on the shoulder,grabbing it softly.  
"Why do you hate me so much Dean Winchester?"He asked the empty room,finally allowing himself to leave it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you everyone who read the first chapter and liked it,I hope you like this one as well,also tell me what you think of the story so fat even thought it's only chapter 2 c:

The next morning Dean slid himself into his seat next to Jo like a boss,waiting for biology to begin.  
"You look like crap today."The sang cheerfully,glancing over at the boy who was looking worse for wear.Dark under eye circles and uncombed hair gave away a restless night..  
"Thanks Jo."He said,waving his hand up to his ear irritably,as if trying to swat away an annoying fly."I love it when you compliment me."  
The blonde snorted."You know I say it how it is.What's up anyway?You haven't looked this bad since you broke up with Lisa."She questioned,giving him a worried look.  
"I just have...a lot on my mind."  
"Care to fill me in?"  
"No."  
"What!?"She gasped loudly,hitting his shoulder half-playfully."As your best friend I am offended."  
"Look,I don't want to talk about it now,okay?Maybe later."  
Dean sighed,looking away.  
Ms Mills entered the classroom with a heavy step.She glanced over the class right to left before throwing a bunch of papers on the hard wooden desk.  
"Alright-"She started,making a more serious expression on her face,and placing her hands on her hips."I have a boat load of papers to grade for my next class.So for now,I'm going to pair you up,and you'll ask each other questions about the previous lessons we went thought.Understood?"  
A parade of weak nods answered the question,and she took a quick sigh before speaking again.  
"So.."She walked around the classroom thinking and mumbling silently.  
Dean looked over at Jo,hoping that Miss Mills would pair them together,but all hope was lost when her voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Jo,scoot over to Madison.Chuck,go to Gabriel,Amber to Lauren,Kali to Baklur,Adam to Odin,and Castiel to Dean."  
Dean's eyes widened and his lips tried to hide a smile he knew was coming.The boy's face quickly turned to the window making it seem like his attention was somewhere far away,and the only thing he could think about was that God was looking at him..or Satan..he wasn't really sure at that point.  
"Ms Mills please! Anyone but him!"  
Castiel pleaded,making Dean turn over and spare him a quick glare,not being able to hold a laugh any longer.  
"Listen Castiel,my daughter is down with something and has been coughing and throwing up all night long,so you can imagine how much sleep I got,right?"She asked,leaving the boy to nod and continue listening."I am too tired to fight you on this,so either move to Dean or I will not hesitate to give you an F!"Ms Mills continued,a bit louder than she wanted to.  
The dark haired boy sighed loudly,in disbelief that the universe hated him so much,and with a loud growl,placed himself in the empty seat next to Dean.  
"I'm not going to bite you,you know?"Dean asked,seeing that the boy moved his chair so far,you couldn't even tell they were a pair.  
"Sorry,but I have trouble believing that statement."Castiel said in a serious tone,pulling out his bag some papers with notes he wrote down.  
"Funny."Dean said as he bit on his lip,trying to stop himself from making a remark."Why is that?"He curled his lips into a plastic smile,and flickered with his eyelashes,looking over the boy who scooted over a step closer to him.  
"Explain the red queen theory."Castiel ignored the question and looked at Dean with a stone cold expression.  
"The red queen theory?Is that the chick from Resident Evil?"The green eyed boy joked,biting down on his pencil.  
"No."He spat,sounding like a military commandant in Dean's head,making him get less and less sure if he could actually pull off the stupid bet.  
"The red queen theory is used to explain the contradictory relationship between the predator and prey."He glanced up at Dean,meeting his gaze,and quickly looked back at the papers."And why does the supposedly 'weaker'species always stay one step ahead?"The boy asked,clearing his throat.  
"How the hell should I know."Dean said carelessly,and leaned back in his chair.  
Castiel sighed,giving him a judgemental stare."Because of fear of extinction,the prey is usually faster than the predator because while the predator is chasing it's dinner the prey is running for it's life."  
"That's actually kind of interesting."He stated,playfully smiling at the other boy.  
"There are many interesting things Dean,if you bothered to actually read,you'd know that."  
"You're just a ray of sunshine today,aren't you?"The light haired boy questioned,giving Castiel a scornful look."Why so grumpy?"  
"Why so grumpy?"Castiel's lips parted and he gave Dean a dazed look."Oh I don't know.Maybe because the last time I got paired with you,you spent twenty minutes poking me with a ruler,and counting all of my flaws."  
The other boy moved his head back,trying to remember what happened."Oh yeah,sorry about that."  
"Thanks."Castiel answered sarcastically before continuing."What do you want anyway?"He asked blankly,staring into his pair's eyes,trying to untangle the truth.  
"What do I want?"  
"Yes Dean,what do you want?Why are you being 'nice'to me?"  
Dean shrugged.  
"Maybe I just feel like it?"  
"You see-"Castiel pointed at him."You're Dean Winchester,you don't just feel like being nice,especially not to me."  
"Well what do you think I want?"  
"I don't know.Probably to become friends with me,make me go on a 'camping trip' with you,where you'll leave me in the forest to be molested by bear."  
"Creative thought."He assured,pulling back a laugh.

"Listen up."Ms Mills spoke,standing up."You assignment for next Friday is to take one of the subject we did,and make a presentation about it,which you will be showing."She sighed."And yes Gabriel,that means that both parties must be included."She looked over at a boy who wore a cheeky grin on his face.  
"What throw that lollipop out,before i throw you out."She smiled at him,before taking her seat again.  
~o~  
Dean rubbed his head frustratedly,finding Castiel in the cafeteria.He was keen on doing a full inventory of the boy.  
The first thing he noticed was his hair.Dark and messy,and Dean couldn't lie and say that it didn't look incredibly soft.He wondered what it would feel like to touch,but realized that soon enough-he would.  
The next thing were his eyes.He had deep and clear blue eyes,which were actually quote beautiful.  
When he thought about Castiel once more,it came to his realization that he had never actually heard the boy laugh or even seen him smile.Dean hoped that he didn't have one of those high-annoying laughs which was unbarable to hear.  
Anyway,Dean came to the conclusion that Castiel Novak was actually not bad looking,not even the slightest.The realization was of course,followed by a chorus of relief.If he was going to be putting his sexuality,reputation and dignity aside for some bet,at least it would be someone good looking.  
After the pleasant deduction,Dean finished creeping on Castiel and returned to Jo and Adam's conversation.  
"No Adam! You're the one getting it wrong! It's 'With the lights out,it's less dangerous',not 'with the lights up it's less dangerous',that doesn't even make sense!"  
Dean stared."Are you guys seriously arguing over the lyrics to Smells Like Teen Spirit? And sorry Adam,but Jo's got you there."  
Adam stumped for a moment,ignoring Jo's silent "I told you so bitch."  
"Not my fault I have bad hearing!"He stated,looking back at them,and Jo laughed.  
"So Dean,why were you just staring at Castiel Novak?"She said lightly,turning to him.  
"I wasn't!"Dean groaned in defense.  
"Yes Dean,you were."The blonde stated,raising a brow.  
"No,I wasn't."  
"Fine,don't tell me."She said,curling her lips to a frown,and giving Dean her puppy dog eyes.  
"Don't look at me like that,I've got nothing to tell."  
It was an obvious lie and Jo saw it.Dean has been her best friend for six years so of course she knew when he was lying,and she also knew he'd end up coming clean,so instead of arguing about it,she decided to let it go,but paid attention in the corned of her eye to every single glance Dean made at Castiel.  
Something was up,and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"What did you do to Dean Winchester now?"Gabriel asked,sucking on his fifth lollipop in a row.  
"What?"Castiel gave a blank look.  
"He's been staring at you for the past ten minutes."  
Castiel just stared at Gabriel,wondering somewhere in his mind if his friend was honestly,completely insane.  
"I think your imagining things."Castiel said.  
"Oh yeah?"Gabriel challenged,biting down on the lollipop."Than why's he staring at you right now?"  
Castiel slowly turned at those words,eyes searching for Dean.When he found him,he realized that his friend was in fact right.  
Dean's eyes were keen on him,as if he was trying to figure something out.  
Castiel turned back in an instant.  
"Nice on Cassie,really subtle."Gabriel spoke through a laugh.  
"Shut it."Castiel mumbled.His ears were hot.He was burning with embarrassment of being caught so blatantly seeking out the other boy's stare at him.True,Dean was looking,but it was pretty clear Castiel knew it.  
The boy had no clue why he was looking at him,and if what his friend said was true.Dean had no reason to be mad now.But everything made Castiel uncomfortable.Dean's behavior in class,his stares,his jokes.Everything was so strange yet familiar,but he remembered again,this was Dean,and there was something very wrong with all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?Opinions?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am,trying to finish,end up finishing-site gets closed for maintenance and I'm like waaaat!? Anyhow,back to the chapter,the chapter for the fic,the fic's chapter,the chapter made for the fic,oh yes,that chapter...I don't like this one :( I mean you know how you know how the story line is going to go..right?Yes,you have planned out chapters and what's going to happen-but no clue how to get there.That's what happened with this,and yes,it is a bit shorter-don't judge me.Thug life.  
> But feel free to let me know what you thought :3 Am I going somewhere?Do I rewrite this one? xx

Dean's head popped up as he heard the sweetest melody.The final bell went off,meaning the school day was finally laid to rest.He got up and rushing over to the flock of people in hopes of getting lost in the crowd.   
It was something that would usually be a burden,but today,not getting noticed-seemed like the most perfect thing in the world.   
He knew Jo which meant he knew the look she gave him today.The blonde had no intention of letting the secret glares at Castiel go,not by a long shot.   
The boy glanced all around,standing safely behind Ellie,praying Jo wasn't near.   
When he realized that the coast was clear,and that there was no sign on his best friend anywhere,a wave of relief flew over him,making it easier for him to slide past the crowd,and make his way out.   
"Thank God."  
He breathed in the sweet spring air,softly smiling at the sky.   
Dean pulled his head back down,and made his way down the stairs,looking over the trees that made the school yard,actually look presentable. Under the biggest one,hid a figure of a well known boy.It was Castiel.   
His back was leaned on the tree,and eyes glaring down at the phone he held in his hands.His face gave away a disappointed look. "I gotta start eventually."Dean said to himself silently,and with careful steps,made his way to the messy flock of dark hair,standing under the tree.   
"Hey."   
Castiel's eyes rose up,only to find Dean standing near him.   
Great.   
He thought,putting the phone back into the safety of his pocket   
"Hello." He replied,taking a small step back,cautiously looking all over Dean.   
"What's up?"Green found blue,and they seemed to be playing a secret game full of hidden clues,and it made Castiel's brain freeze. What scared him was the fact that one simple sentence made him numb only because the person who said it had to be Dean fucking Winchester.   
"Nothing is up."He replied in a more silent tone.   
"Why do you look disappointed?"   
"Why do you care?"Castiel rose a brow.   
"I'm just curious."The boy answered,with a light yet cocky look on his face.   
"You seem to be curious about many thing revolving me today."He bit his tongue,realizing that that was probably a really stupid thing to say,but he continued anyway."What's your real agenda?"   
"I don't have a real agenda."Dean lied,smiling once more.   
"Then why were you staring at me at lunch today?"   
"Because you were staring at me."He smirked even thought he knew very well what his intentions were.   
"I was only staring at you because you were staring at me!"Castiel protested,with a bit more life in his voice.   
"Wait wait wait.I was staring at you because you were staring at me because I was staring at you?What?"He laughed lightly.   
"Shut up."Castiel said through an almost unhearable giggle,with a tiny smile Dean's eyes sparked up,remembering that it was the first he'd ever seen the boy smile,but he also noticed the hint of regret peering up on his face.   
His expression went blank because in a quarter of a second,Castiel let lose of the clutches of common sense,but was now safely back in.   
"If you must know,my brother was supposed to pick me up,but his meeting is running late so he wont be able to." His voice remained steady,trying to mask away the smile from earlier.  
But Dean knew what he saw.Even thought it was something so small,almost invisible,he knew that he was slowly but surely,going to succeed.   
"Guess I have someone to walk with me then."He trailed.   
"Excuse me?"Castiel's eyes widened."Why would I want to walk with you?"   
"Because we're on this project together and I think it's better if we do it with clearer air,don't you think?"   
Crap.His brain let out.He actually had a point.   
"Fine."He said with regret,turning around and staring to walk.  
"So"Dean began,quickly following the boy's steps,trying to remain next to him."You have a brother?"   
"Obviously."  
He said harshly,looking over at Dean.   
"Anyone else?"   
"No."   
"Okay,cool...cool.."He licked his lips,trying to find what to ask next,maybe he would have more luck if Castiel slowed down for a moment.  
"What's your favorite color?"   
Castiel blinked."What?"He was sure he'd misheard him.Why on earth would Dean Winchester care about that?   
"What's your favorite color?"Dean repeated,enunciating each syllable with a mocking look on his face. "Why do you want to know that?"  
He asked,and Dean rolled his eyes.   
"Why do you always have to ask why?"  
He quirked an eyebrow.   
"Fine."Castiel gave in."Green,I guess."He said uncertainly,mind racing to figure out where this was going.  
Dean beamed at him,with an extremely pleased look on his face because he actually answered the question,instead of saying 'why'again.   
Castiel spent the rest of the walk on edge.Constantly waiting for Dean to ask some hard-hitting question,or to insult him,or to throw a punch-but he never did.Instead,the green eyed boy kept asking random little questions like:When's your birthday? What's you favorite movie? What sort of music do you listen to?And even though Dean was completely interrupting his thoughts,and distracting him,Castiel maybe-sorta-in some way-just a little bit,liked it.Maybe it was the way Dean's eyes lit up every time he answered one of his questions,before giving him a pleased grin and asking another one.It almost felt like he wasn't the one trying to ruin his life for the past years,like it had been someone who just looked like him,because the person standing next to him,asking silly little questions,actually seemed nice.   
The remain ofthe walk was also quite peaceful,until the moment when they've reached Castiel's house and it was time to part.   
With a weak goodbye,he left,making his way inside,while Dean continued walking. His mind was keen on the fact that after actually talking to the boy,he felt a bit guilty for the bet.   
Only a couple of hours ago,he was sure that Castiel would deserve everything he was going to get,but now,that seemed to have faded.Maybe just a little bit,a small tiny amount,but it was still something..And yet,there was no way he was getting out of it.Sure he felt a bit guilty,but he figured that getting his baby back,along with some money,was more than worth it,and couldn't allow himself to think differently. Castiel is still an annoying douche,he was still going to do it,and he will always dislike him,it's just the way it's always going to be.   
"Oh Dean,there you are."His mother,Marry,said as she walked out of the kitchen.  
"I was starting to worry."   
"Sorry,I got held up.What's for lunch?"Dean said,looking over to his mother.  
"I made some chinese chicken pie,hope that's alright.And I'm also making some salad,could you please hand me some olive oil?"Marry asked,heading back to the kitchen with Dean.   
He opened the cabinet door,grabbing a bottle and handing it to his mom,without even a glance at it.   
" Sweetie-This is ketchup."She pointed out,briefly smiling at her son's mistake. "Sorry."Dean made a face,and grabbed the bottle,putting it back where he found it. "Something on your mind?"   
"What?No.Why would you say that?"Dean stated,a bit to defensive,in a weak attempt to avoid suspicion.   
"You just seem...distracted."She said,stopping for a moment to observe her son's expression before continuing."Is it something at school?"  
"Mom,I said it's nothing,I promise,just couldn't wait for Friday,and now that it's here,I don't know how to spend my time."He threw on a plastic grin,trying to distract from the obvious lie.   
"I'll go wash up,and I'll come down to eat,okay?"   
She nodded,seeing Dean rush up the stairs. Fuck-shit-fuck.Okay,you're going through with this! You don't care,you don't feel guilty,you hate Castiel,you always will,nothing can change that!You are going to get your damn car back,and your damn money,and move the fuck on.Alright?   
He threw himself on the bed,trying to shut his brain off,only for a moment.Dean made it clear several times in his head,and he understood it,but somehow his mind would get back to the start and force him to explain what was obvious,again,and again,and again. "Fuck my life."  
Dean groaned,smacking his hand over his head,with the same thoughts,still racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?Let me know :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry for the wait,I wrote most of the chapter but my laptop,being my laptop,erased every file I did in Word and left me crying for 20 minutes :c Anyway,i hope you like this chapter,It's a tad longer than the previous one,and I finally know 110% where I'm going and how I;m getting there :) So yeah,that's all from me,bye now ^_^

Dean winced and woke up,staring blankly at the ceiling.  
It was freezing outside,and out of the darkness came a voice that woke him up,letting him know that there had been a slight change in temperature.  
He moved up,lips curling into a pitiful smirk,repeating the words 'slight change'in his head.  
When the whole room caught his eyes,he had something to see.The storm raged outside and took the first chance it got to get into Dean's room,leaving his bed,hair and neck,completely sulked.  
Bear feet touched the ground and were soon bit by the cold,making the boy jump into his slippers.  
He walked over slowly,and closed the window.  
Thunder growled,making Dean take a few steps and and deciding that the mess would be left to clean up later.He turned,and made his way to the bathroom.  
The first thing the small mirror above the sink showed was that the storm has made it's way there too.  
Face swollen,grey and tired,complimented by bloodshoot eyes,and pores that looked like big black craters.Big bags were placed under two green shimmers,but atleast those,Dean figured,would be gone after a hot shower,some breakfast,and rest,although honestly,he couldn't be too sure this time.  
Would the wrinkles on his forehead and under his eyes disappear in a bliss,leaving his face after a rough night,or would they stay,reminding him of these years?  
It didn't really matter.The mirror was something he started avoiding.Ever since they moved from Lawrence,Kansas,to the small town of Essex,and ever since his dad got a job in the police department nothing felt the same.The people were different,the houses,and even the air.So,instead of getting caught up in really worrying about his imperfections,Dean would listen to the stories his dad told him about the people he arrested.All the crimes and the self defense stories police would just pretend to listen to and believe,made him realize that the job of a police man was to lock up people who were already locked by themselves in cells of hate and emptiness which were far worse than any prison.As sick as it might have been,listening about someone else's fears,nightmares and Achilles heels,was a lot easier than thinking about his own.

Fingers went through a flock of a short messy brush of light hair found exactly 185cm from his toes,right before stepping into the hot shower,and letting the steam erase yesterday's mistakes.  
His hands went over every piece of his tired body,cleaning away all the tiny marks of sweat and alcohol,full of regret.  
The shower ran for 10 minutes,before Dean stepped out,allowing the cold air to bite every piece of his body.  
When his toes and slippers met again,Dean made his way downstairs.  
The living room was empty,probably because it was 9am on a Saturday morning and the storm remained the same,leaving tiny raindrops to clap against the windows.  
"The polar bear is one of the 8 species of bears that exist on the Planet today.The polar bear's closest relative is the brown bear. "The voice on the radio,that was found both in the living room and Dean's room,continued."Though there are no recognized subspecies of polar bears,there are 19 sub-populations."  
"Oh really?"Dean mocked,grabbing a glass of water while rethinking even turning on the radio,but he needed something to keep him company.  
"Polar bears are highly dependent on older stable pack ice in the Arctic region where the spent much of their time,hunting and mating,"  
The radio host continued,almost breathless from anticipation.  
Dean's attention turned left when he heard his phone ringing next to him.  
Crap.Dean thought,remembering he made plans to go for breakfast with Jo,and he knew he couldn't avoid her forever,so with a frightened hand,he picked up the phone.  
"Jesus Dean,I thought you were dead!"The blond cried,sounding actually worried.  
"Sorry to disappoint ya,but I'm still kicking."  
"So,we up for breakfast at the diner?  
"Yeah,sure,when?"He asked,finishing the water.  
"In half an hour,meet at the dollar store?"  
"Sure thing."  
Dean hung up,making his way back upstairs to get ready.  
~o~  
The weak morning sun fought it's way through the clouds and rain,and reflected on the glass windows of the dollar store.It laid there for almost 30 years,and was placed in the very middle of the small town of Essex.In the front of this store new relationship were formed,the old ones were forgotten,new friendships were made,and countless stories could be told.  
All around the store was a giant green lawn full of tulips which were covered by a gentle layer of water during the night.  
"You're late."Dean said to the blond with a cheeky grin on her face.  
"A queen is never late,everyone else is simply early."She winked meeting Dean in a hug.  
"I see you still like the Princess Diaries."  
"I see you still pretend you don't."Jo laughed,patting him on the shoulder before starting to walk.  
"I'm in the mood for burgers,you want burgers?"  
"Now that you mention it,I do.."

They walked together down a black asphalt road to a small diner everyone could agree,reminded them of the ones in the sixties.  
It was small,with green and white stripes all over it and a big red sign on top.It was still flickering,letting them know that someone forgot to turn it off when daylight came.  
"Mornin' Eve."Jo greeted as they walked in.  
"Jo,Dean."The waitress with the dark hair and frisky smile waived.  
They made their way to an empty table at the very middle of the diner,and sat down.  
In this moment Dean smiled.Everything reminded him of the past years he was friends with Jo.Ever since he moved,and the cheeky girl who lived with her mom,not far from him,introduced herself,the two became inseparable.For a quarter of a second,that first day they met,they could have been something,but ever since the moment passed,Jo was nothing but the little sister Dean never wanted,but was happy he got anyway.  
The girl's eyes sparkled,showing that she had the same trip down memory lane as Dean did,and they ended up in a spiral of shy laughs before picking up the menu.  
"There's a 2 for 1 special on burgers and fries."Dean gestured,trowing a hopeful and needy expression at her.  
"Fine."

After ordering the food,came the worst part of eating out.The waiting.The time period that was known for drinking almost all of your juice,and being left with nothing but a sip when it was actually time to drink it.But the wait went by pretty fast this time.They catched up on what was going on lately,and Jo felt the need to express her anger at Dean for constantly blowing her off to see Alastair and the gang,which she'd never admit,she couldn't stand.  
"Here you go."Eve said as she put down two full plates,making both of their eyes light up.  
"Finally."Jo said breathlessly."Oh and Eve,can we get 2 more orange juices?"  
She smiled gently at the waitress who petted her hair playfully.  
"Sure thing sweetheart."She waved off and left.  
"How do you two know each other again?"Dean asked before taking a big bite of the burger.  
"She has a little sister,Melanie,she's a sophomore now,and I helped her with chemistry,so I met Eve when I was at her house."The girl answered and stuffed a french fry in her mouth.  
"Melanie..Melanie..."Dean tapped his forehead with his fingers."Darker hair than Eve's,big blue eyes,about your height,totally hot?"  
"Yeah,how do you know her? Don't tell me you hooked up with her!"  
"No."Dean laughed."I tried,she wasn't really into me..or any other guy...or guys in general."  
"No shit!"Jo's eyes widened bringing her body upwards."You mean she's gay?"  
He nodded."Yeep,she's with that Charlie chick from History."  
Jo settled back and shrugged."Guess that explains all the Avril Lavigne posters."

"Wait-"She began again,leaning her head in and glaring at something behind Dean."Who is that?"She said immediately,not meaning for it to come out so accusingly as it did.  
"What are yo-"  
"I know that trench coat."Jo cut him off,leaning in a bit more."Is that-"  
She didn't even need to finish,he realized who it was in that moment,and he looked over his shoulder wistfully,hoping that it was just someone else in a trench coat that Jo knew from somewhere else.He wasn't in the mood and didn't want to do this now,but Castiel was like chocolate for people on a diet.They didn't want it,but if they got the chance to have it,they couldn't resist.  
"Yeah."He said,scratching his neck."It's Castiel Novak."He muttered and the blonde noticed his foot staring to tap nervously.  
Again,in this point,Dean wasn't sure if it was God or Satan watching him,but there he was.Castiel Novak,sitting in the last table down,all alone,reading some book.He looked calm and peaceful,leaving Jo and Dean in a long pause of silence.He didn't seem to have much to say and she knew he wasn't ready to be asked why,not yet.  
"I'll go say hi."He finally spoke up and the girl nodded,face full on confusion,waiting to see how this was going to end.

"Hey"Dean cleared his throat,looking down at the boy.  
"Hello."He said silently,drawing his eyes back to the book.  
"So,what brings you here?"  
"Schoolwork."  
It was about all that Castiel could bring to the conversation.He wasn't sure what to think.Even though they walked home yesterday in peace,the boy standing in front of him,and the one who previously asked the silly questions,was the one that spent the previous years bullying him.So,the best thing Castiel could do was keep his guard up,at least that made the most sense.  
"On a Saturday?"He whined,watching Castiel flip and page as he nodded briefly.  
"What are you reading?"  
"The Odyssey."  
"Hey,I read that a while back."  
"You actually read those kinds of books?"His voice was super quest,almost unaudable,and Dean nodded slowly,taking a seat opposite of him,trying to catch his gaze,but Castiel's stare ran back to the pages.  
"So I was thinking-"He started."Maybe you'd wanna head back with Jo and me,and after I drop her off,we could head down to the library,you know,start the project."It felt like a shot in the dark,but to his surprise,he actually caught something.  
"Alright."Castiel couldn't really explain that answer,but it was too late now.  
"Great.Why don't you come sit with us?"  
"Whatever."  
Dean got up and grinned with pure disbelief.Was he actually making progress?Was he actually doing good?  
He wasn't sure before he heard footsteps follow him to the other table,and before seeing the dark haired boy take a seat next to his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...thoughts?Opinions? :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's going somewhere..right?Thoughts,opinions?


End file.
